


All I Want for Christmas is You

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: spending christmas morning togetherOriginally part of 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	All I Want for Christmas is You

Kagami groaned as he woke up, feeling the light behind his eyelids before he even opened them. He knew it was Christmas morning, which didn't matter much to him, since he lived alone. He didn't have anyone to spend time with, opening presents and enjoying each other's company. Which was fine. He would be with some of his teammates tomorrow.

But the rest of them were busy today. So Kagami stayed in bed, thinking over what he'd make himself for breakfast today. It was a special time so maybe he'd go farther than the standard ham and eggs. Kagami was pondering over this when he felt movement in his bed. With a quick hand, he pulled the covers up, expecting a mouse or something. Instead he found his boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing here?! In my bed?! How did you even get in here?!"

"You gave me a key, Kagami-kun. Remember?", Kuroko answered.

Kagami rubbed his face and relaxed once he got over his initial shock. He did remember. But that didn't explain why Kuroko was here and in his bed.

"I came to spend Christmas morning with you", Kuroko said, having read his expression.

"What about your family?", Kagami asked.

"I told them. We opened a few presents and I'll go back home before it gets dark. But I wanted to be with you today too."

Kuroko's blank face didn't change much when he said that, but Kagami could see something more in it. He let out a sigh and settled back in bed. Kuroko got closer to him. Kagami put an arm around him.

"You can teach me more about American Christmas customs."

"Lesson #1: When you don't have kids, you get to sleep in", Kagami said before closing his eyes.

Kuroko relaxed with them and the two took a little nap before officially waking up and getting out of bed. Kagami made breakfast for them - french toast, omelets, and bacon. After eating, Kuroko presented Kagami with his gift and Kagami gave his. He didn't say it out loud, but Kagami was glad his boyfriend had gone through the trouble of all of this.

They spent a while watching Christmas specials on tv, having a mini-feast for lunch and then Kuroko had to go.

"I had a good time, Kagami-kun. Thank you for having me." Kuroko kissed his cheek as he prepared to leave.

"Yeah", Kagami blushed. "Thanks for coming over and all that. Merry Christmas."

Kuroko smiled, happy to have helped alleviate some of the loneliness Kagami surely felt on this day.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
